The method of producing indium powder by means of compressed air pulverization of molten indium is known (Tsvetniye Metally, 1988, No. 8, p. 28–29). The disadvantage of said method is low yield of fine fraction at minus 1–2 microns.
The most similar method to this method with regard to the technical concept and result is a method comprising the stage of refining indium sponge under a layer of alkali, crude indium smelting underneath a layer of chloride melt, salt melt treatment in an aqueous solution with fine metal indium particle recovery due to a disproportioning reaction of indium chloride in an aqueous solution (Zelikman A. N. et al., Rare Metals Metallurgy. M.: Metallurgiya, 1978, p. 467).
The disadvantage of the above method is contamination of fine metal indium particles evolved from the solution due to the disproportioning reaction (1, 2) with zinc hydroxide and particle coarsening under subsequent dosage of hydrochloric acid solution.3InCl→2In+InCl3  (1)3InCl2→In+2InCl3  (2)